The Tale of the Sleeping Princess
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: u want summary, read INSOMNIAC :P please review
1. Chapter 1

OH,,,this is the story of INSOMNIAC!!

Well you could say that INSOMNIAC was a summary

* * *

**TALE OF THE SLEEPING PRINCESS**

**FATE'S DECISION**

In the kingdom of Kouzuki's, a celebration was being held, thus, everyone was to be expected being busy the whole day. Designs were gathered all over the place, from the curtains to mattresses, tables to foods to be served. Everyone had been waiting for the climax, the princess's ---

As the princess waited on her room, sadness filled her. She knew what was to happen the day, but though, for her it wasn't right. It might just be an engagement but sooner it would lead to marriage, ah marriage, she didn't like the sound of it.

Standing from her bed she walked to her balcony, inhaling the warmth of the air, she knew who she will be engaged, but, never in her lifespan had she learned to liken him. For her, he's only a friend, a friend and would always be.

"Maybe I should leave the palace!", she told herself and finding it amusing she chuckled, why would she? If it may result to a great chaos. She loves her parents, and she knows that if ever her plan had succeed, her own parents would only get worried. Her thoughts were stopped by a knock on her door, she heaved a sigh before going back to her room and saying that her visitor may enter.

As soon as given permission, the messenger entered the room and bowing down, he told the princess to come to her parents.

* * *

He was really worried on what may happen at the engagement, he himself longed for this event, to be engaged and soon be married to the person he loves. Though unsure if she has the same feelings. But they were a close friends, or you could say best friends, maybe, just maybe she feels the same and everything would be fine.

His father may notice him fidgeting from his seat as he asked him "Something's wrong my son?", after hearing the question he immediately calmed down and looked at his father with a goofy smile then he answered, "Nothing your highness!" though a bit uneasy with 'your highness thingy" he coped with it. He knew that his father had changed after her mother died, he never wanted to be called father by his own child, he even became a harsh ruler in the kingdom. Now everyone fears him and the only thing he desire is to complete his wife's wish "please, promise me, let our son and Miyu be married".

* * *

His blond hair swayed with him as he placed himself with the other servants, waiting for the arrival of the princess. He was new to the palace, it was only his parents who asked him to, ofcourse being a kind child he obeyed them.

And now, he was working as a simple servant in the castle. He really was glad that this palace was the place where he'd go, for he knows that the king and queen, are really warm-hearted people. Like for now, though not being able to witness the actual engagement, they were given a chance to see the princess enter the hall.

* * *

She wasn't feeling happy at the moment, instead, anxiety and sorrow covered her. She lowered down her head a little to ease what she feels even a bit.

If only she could face her parent and say "sorry , but we cant be married" and bwalah, everything would be back to normal, but no, her condition was a big different, what was she really worried for was the king, or soon to be called father by her.

Just imagining his face, she felt shivers run down all over her body. She really was glad that it would be until marriage before she needs to live with latter's kingdom.

"Are you ready your majesty?" she heard the person leading her asked. In answer, she merely smiled.

As she walked through the servants lined up beside, someone caught her attention, a blond boy with sapphire eyes looking back at her. She then felt her face heat up, what was she feeling now, she never felt it before, good thing it ended as soon as the door opened revealing her parents, her best friend to be husband, her other friends, back up friends, and lastly but not the least, the scariest person in her life, his father.

* * *

thnx for reading, well sowy if this isn't kanataxmiyu


	2. peril of knowing

PERIL OF KNOWING

At last, the engagement had ended. She was very tired that she didn't have the chance to change her dress, just uncaring who may see her. 'Till now, she still can't believe what she has done. Though truly ungrateful with her own decisions, she still had to. Never would she risk something if she escapes.

But still, someone, it was like a miracle, made her feel warm. Those tantalizing sapphire orbs, a high person may not notice, but she, as close as she walked past him. Everything his features have, makes her -----

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She looked to her giant door before answering, "Who shall it be?"

She stood beside the bed waiting for the visitor's response.

"It's me your majesty!" you could tell that his a man just by his voice, but with a hint of sarcasm?

"Kanata, you can enter now you know!"

As the brunet entered the room she smiled a little, tensions filled the air.

Kanata sat down slowly on the edge of bed whilst Miyu was standing, face on the balcony. As he heard her sigh, his hope lessens a bit.

She started to walk in the balcony, easing the nervousness she was feeling.

----feel love.

Her eyes snapped open, love? She shook her head before looking in the view in front of her. Guards marching in and out of the place, walking, talking, they seem happy. If only she could go to where she wants, and be in freedom. Suddenly his face came in her mind making her a bit shocked but at the same time, happy?

"Oi?" Kanata placed his hands on the wall. He looked at the blonde with worried. Butterflies were flying around his stomach.

"Hm?" As she heard him called her, she faced him with a smile, untruly smile.

But the only answer he gave was a smile, just a smile.

-0-

Miyu walked in the empty hallway of the kingdom, reminiscing every moment they've shared.

_She entered the place with anxiety, but never would she let it slip. Her friends, parents, HIM, and the last but not the least, him. As she looked to see his face, shivers run down immediately through her body._

_His stoic face looked back at her. Beside him, her parents._

_As she neared her soon-to-be husband, she felt Goosebumps crawled unto her. And so the ceremony started. _

_Blessings between parties were thrown unto the couple, asking for God's guidance as well._

She was busy thinking the fearsome past that she didn't notice the boy walking opposite to her until----

"Ouch" she yelped, upfront her, the man was shaking a lot for he didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry your majesty I—"

As she looked to see him, her body weakens while she flushed. She didn't even notice his apologies as for her, the world stopped.

And out of nowhere the man kneeled down begging for his life. This made her come back to normal.

"Ano- its alright, you may stand now" she told after she stood up. She met him again, it must be fate.

Blue orbs stare at the princess wide eyed before realizing everything. And so he stood but bowed down showing his respects.

"I'm really sorry your royal highness I-"but was cut off by a hand in his front. Confused, he looked again at her face, then realizing what she wants.

He took her left hand with his right hand then shook it gently. Smile caresses each other faces.

After a while of shaking, she asked "May I know what's your name?"

Before he answered he bowed down again, "Its Seiya, Seiya Yaboshi your majesty"

And so they friendship had begun unaware of the facts that someone were watching the whole scenery.


End file.
